Marv's Last Fight
by Grendle1853
Summary: Marv's Dead, but there is one last thing he has to do. Please review


Newly revised, please keep with the reviews.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS WITHIN.**

**Marv's Last Fight**

**by Grendle1853**

I wake up in the chair, but my hair's back, my skins not burning, and I'm wearing clothes I would actually choose to put on. I even got a decent coat on. The rooms empty except for a tall guy in a hooded black cloak. His face is in shadows, but I can guess who he is.

"You come to drag my ass into hell? Where's your scythe, I was looking forward to seeing it."

"Hell? You were truly a bad man Marv, but you weren't evil," he answers.

"So what its really the pearly gates for me?"

"Maybe, but first I need your help."

"Hmph, deaths just like life. Gotta pay or favor your way to the top."

"Not quite. Someone who was supposed to be going down slipped out of my grasp. He's making a run for one more victim. I need you to grab him and drag him back to me, so he can get some of what he's been ditching out."

"Why do you need me? You got to be more than capable of ganking somebody yourself."

There is a little pause, as if he doesn't exactly know how to answer, "I'm a little busy. Besides you know him, he's someone you killed."

"Your gonna have to be a little more specific than that friend, there more than a few of them."

"Kevin..."

I'm on my feet and half way across the room before I can stop myself, "You let that little cannibal freak get away from you!"

He answers calmly, but I can almost swear that I hear a bit of shame in his voice, "I forgot to bring a pair of handcuffs."

I almost smile, "Thats ok Grim, I'm your man. It would be a pleasure to bring that little bastard back to you. I might even drag him all the way to Hell, just to finally hear him scream. How do I find him?"

"Get to his next victim before he does."

"Sounds simple enough, who is she?"

"Wendy..."

She wasn't hard to find. Turns out I can catch that scent even in death. She's sitting in a little room in the middle of Old-Town, on a stand is a picture of her and Goldie, must be their apartment. She's sitting on the side of her bed crying, man does it hurt me to see her crying.

"Don't cry for me Wendy, I'm not worth it. Besides because of you and your sister, I died happy."

She doesn't hear me. Why should she, I'm dead. But she stops crying and smiles. She touches her stoic, and finally see that there's something different about her. I can't put a finger on what it is.

Next my attention is changed to someone coming through the door. He don't open it mind you, he just comes through it. When he comes through all the way there's no mistake, its Kevin. He sees me and his eyes fly open in surprise, funny I nether got to see that when he was alive. He don't stay and fight, he turns and runs. Good not only am I in the mood for a chase, but it also keeps him away from Wendy. Of course I take off after him.

We run through walls and many rooms. We pass many strange and kinky things (this is Old-town after all) We even pass my buddy Dwight, all patched up from the injuries he got last time I saw him. I almost recognize the brood he's with.. But I don't stop to take in any of it, I just keep on that bastard's tail and when we finally get outside, I get a hand on him.. First really solid thing I've touched since I woke up, and I don't let him go.

Yeah he tries the old moves. He scratches me, trying to get blood in my eyes and blind me, and trying to kill my fingers. He kicks me in the face, the gut, and the groin. There's no way in Hell I'm letting him go. I catch him with a left, grab him with that hand afterwards and unleash a furry of rights. I punch, kick, knee and everything else as hard as I can but I don't let him go. I think of every horrible thing this little bastard has done. I remember all the pain he gave to woman, three of them I knew, many more I didn't. I tried my best to send all that hurt right to him. We might both be dead, but soon I'm starting to get tired and Kevin is definitely damaged. After a few last hateful blows I pull my eyes away and look about me.

"I got him Grim! He's already for you!"

He shows up right on time, "Knew you could do it."

"What happens now?" I ask.

"Now I take him to the pit."

"Can I watch?"

He actually laughs, "You can throw him in."

In a blink we're suddenly standing on a cliff. Looking over I see a place so hot and horrible there' no mistaking it. I grab the little canible by the back of the neck and I hold him over it, making sure he can take it all in.

"You know what I'm going to do now Kevin?"

He furiously shakes his head no. I finally see pure fear in his eyes. It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Sure you do, you must. Your a smart guy. Heck your a religious freak. You must've read the bible a whole bunch of times. You know what comes next."

He closes his eyes and shakes his head even harder. The bastard still doesn't scream.

I lean in close and whisper into his ear, "Say hello to father Roark for me will yea?"

His eyes open and he gives me one last hateful stare, then I heft him over the side. As he falls I finally hear him scream. It is simply beautiful.

I turn and look at old Grim behind me, "Thank you."

"You're the one that deserve thanks Marv."

"Know what."

"White light, pearly gates, the whole show."

"Really. Never really thought that I would get that. Was sure that I was happily going to Hell after that last job," suddenly something I had forgotten pops back into my mind, "Hey Grim, I thought there was something different about Wendy, can you tell me what it is."

"She's pregnant Marv."

"Really, well thats great. I bet she'll be a great mom. I wonder who's the lucky father..."

Than it finally gets through my thick skull. I look at the hooded figure, and though I still can't see his face, I can almost feel him smile.

"Congratulations Marv."

Thanks for the feedback DragonMom, hope you like the change.


End file.
